Anecdotes of the Sun and Moon
by NarbeVoguel
Summary: A collection of short Anju x Kafei stories, in a modern AU setting. Expect only romance, fluff, and some silly humor as well.
1. The Fox and the Carnival

**Author notes: Hello! This is a collection of short stories I'll write about Kafei and Anju. There's no chronological order to these, and there isn't necessarily a sequence to them, either (I might write a sequel to one or two, depending on the ideas that come to mind). I figured that, being the absolute best couple in LoZ history, they don't have as much fanfiction/fanart as I expected, and I plan on fixing that! While this first story has no mature themes, the fanfic will still be rated M for future smut stories.**

**Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated, as this is the first time I write something, and short stories seemed like a place to start with. Don't worry about criticizing my stuff, I have to learn somehow, right?**

**Without further ado, here's the first story. Enjoy! o}:3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was a warm afternoon. Anju decided to make dinner, for a change. She felt she had to learn to cook properly eventually, since it was always her boyfriend the one taking care of the meals, given her horrible cooking skills. But what if he wasn't around? She felt she didn't have to rely on him entirely, so today felt like a nice day to begin. She spent the last 40 minutes looking for a recipe easy enough for a, well, pseudo beginner like her. Is not like she was a complete amateur, she had some cooking experience, but it wasn't necessarily any good.

She was cutting some vegetables while keeping her smartphone nearby, she wanted to make sure she followed each step in the recipe just right, she wanted to surprise her boyfriend with a nice meal when he arrived.

The sound of the door unlocking and swinging open managed to get her attention away from the recipe she was reading and into the person she was just thinking about (so much for surprising him). She greeted him with her usual charm, but to her surprise, he didn't greet her back this time.

"We need to talk" he said in a stern voice. "We might have a little problem..."

"'We' might have a problem, or you have a problem you want to drag me into?" Anju asked him with a sly smile on her face.

"This is serious." Kafei said, entering the kitchen. The worried look on his face made her smile fade away instantly.

"What happened?" Anju asked, now with a concern look on her own face.

"Just… Promise you won't get mad?"

Anju let out a sigh. "I promise I'll get mad."

"Come on!" Kafei protested. "Just… Listen. After dropping the guys at the bar, I saw some coyotes on the side of the road on my way back and, well…" he started to rub the back of his neck, as if trying to find the right words " I scared them away with the lights of my car and, got out to investigate… and…"

He stopped, took a deep breath and left the kitchen nervously, gesturing her to follow him. Anju put the utensils on the table, dried her hands with the apron she was wearing, and followed him to their living room. When she arrived, she saw him hold some pieces of cloth in his arms very carefully, they were folded together, as if covering something. Or someone, she jumped a bit when she saw it wiggle.

"I found this little guy" Kafei finally said, removing a bit of cloth to reveal a small-

"Fox pup?" Anju asked in amazement. "But Kafei, we can'—"

"He was injured, Anju!" Kafei exclaimed before she could finish her sentence. "Or well, still is… I just couldn't leave him there, he was all alone, and I saw no other foxes nearby. " He added, trying to calm the small pup wiggling in his arms. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have taken him to a shelter." Anju said. She knew where this was headed to.

"Well, yeah but…" he looked at her then back at the small fox. "What if he couldn't make it by then? We don't have any wild animal shelters nearby. B-besides, I kinda panicked, what if they thought I was somehow responsible for this?"

Anju crossed her arms. She knew Kafei very well, he was too much of a sweetheart for his own good at times, and this was a perfect example of that. And is not like she didn't believe him, but she knew this had to do more with his fascination for foxes and less about judgement panic. Memories of a past carnival came to mind, when young Kafei came up to her, excited to show off a gift he got from his friend, a Keaton mask. He liked it so much, he wore it even weeks after the carnival had ended.

Snapping back to reality, Anju shook her head lightly in denial. As much as she wanted to spoil her boyfriend, a fox was not a pet.

"Honey, I know you want to help it, but we can't keep it." She gave him a sympathetic look. "You should take it to a shelter, they'll take good care of it"

She looked down at the small pup, and then back up to Kafei. "So don't you dare name it, okay? You'll get attached to it."

Kafei gave her a concerned look. "So, you mean I have to get rid of little Keaton, even in his current state?"

"Little Kea-? Ah, Kafei…" Anju put her hand on her forehead. He had done it, there was no going back.

"How can you do this to our first child?" he carefully extended his arms, as if offering her to hold the small creature.

"But we can't keep it" She said, looking at him in an attempt to avoid looking down at the pup.

"We won't. Just…" he started to rub Keaton's belly with his finger, now that the fox had started to calm down. "Let me nurse him back to health then I'll take him to a shelter. Promise" he said, crimson eyes meeting with her own sapphire eyes, his lips forming a reassuring smile.

Anju looked at him, then down at Keaton. On a closer inspection, she noticed blood on one of his front legs, it seemed like a really bad wound for such a small pup. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the poor animal.

"Alright." She finally gave up. "But you better keep your promise, ok? I don't want you getting in trouble for keeping a wild animal without a permit."

"Of course!" his face gleamed with happiness. "You're the best!" he kissed her cheek and rushed to their room to get Keaton all patched up.

Anju smiled at the sight of her boyfriend rushing to help his new friend, before heading back to the kitchen to resume her activities. As she was unlocking her phone screen, she came to a realization.

'Did he say "our first child"?'

She immediately covered her face with her hands, feeling her cheeks hot from embarrassment.

"Kafei, you dork." She mumbled.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review and/or comment.**


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**A/N: Sorry for the short story this time around, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The scent of coffee filled the air. Kafei took the dark mug and took in that delicious scent he loved so much. He let out a slight sigh before taking a sip, the warm substance warming his mouth, leaving behind such a delicious and pleasant taste.

More than starting every morning with a cup of coffee, he had this one particular guilty pleasure: to make and drink hot, dark coffee just after taking a shower. He had no idea why, but it felt so refreshing, walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and having a sip of the delicious dark beverage. Heck, he could even just come make it without any towel at all, getting ready and dressed to drink the coffee just didn't feel as refreshing. But out of decency, wearing a towel was more than enough. After all, he didn't want to upset someone.

After taking another sip, he glanced at that person, crimson eyes locking with sapphire ones for a split second, as they quickly looked away from his and into a computer screen in front of them, making room to a flustered expression on the face they belonged to.

Kafei smirked at that, the look on his girlfriend's face made him want to tease her, if only for a little bit.

"Like what y—"

"Don't!" Anju interrupted, pointing her finger at him, still looking at her laptop screen. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." She finally added, with what seemed to be an annoyed look on her face.

Kafei couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle. "Alright." He added. This was Anju's way to deal with her embarrassment, he knew it very well, for he loved to tease her in any opportunity he had, and he wasn't going to let this one escape. "But that was more of a question, and I would have loved to get an answer to it."

"Well, I bet it wasn't really an important question, anyway." She replied, still reluctant to look back at him.

"Have it your way." He said, taking another sip of his coffee while making his way towards her. He noticed a faint blush on her face as he got closer, she tried to hide it from him by placing her elbow on the table, her fingers pressing against her forehead. She would stop at nothing to hide her embarrassment from him, he thought that was such an adorable trait of hers. He finally stood behind her, leaning forward, he placed his chin on her head, waiting for her reaction.

"You're really cute when you get embarrassed like that" he added after a brief moment of silence, her auburn hair gently brushing his chin with every movement.

"Ugh" Anju took off her glasses and covered her face with her hands. "You're impossible!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so fun to tease" he replied, with a wide grin on his face. Just as he said that she gestured him to step aside so she could get up.

"Wha—"

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, walking past him and heading towards the bathroom he had left minutes ago. "I was waiting until you were done to take one myself."

"Aww, but you could have told me. We could have taken a shower together." Replied Kafei, raising an eyebrow at that last word with a smirk on his lips, despite the fact she was still not making eye contact with him.

Anju continued on her way to the bathroom without saying another word to him. Kafei took the last sip of his coffee, discarded the grounds, and prepared the machine for more brewing, this time enough for two, and quickly headed towards the bathroom. He quickly caught up to Anju and immediately locked his lips with hers. Even though she protested a bit at first, she soon gave up and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he closed the door behind them.

What a guilty pleasure it was.


	3. Sweetspot

"Ah… Kafei…" Anju let out a moan, her boyfriend devouring her neck with trails of kisses.

She had no idea when they got into this situation, exactly. Kafei had picked her up after her work shift ended, and they took a cab to the Milk Bar. Cremia was waiting for them, cargo still loaded in her truck. Kafei lent her a hand with unloading the merchandise and giving it to the bartender. Once they were done with the task, they all stepped inside and had a few drinks. After minutes of fun and laughter, Cremia decided it was time for her to leave the bar, she had to drive back alone, after all. Even though she was staying in town for a few days, she didn't want to drive alone while drunk, tipsy was more than enough. She offered the pair to take them back to their place, but they decided to stay for a while longer. '_Alright, you lovebirds, just don't get wasted, ok? Remember we have an appointment tomorrow, An!_' those were Cremia's words before waving them goodbye.

After hours of drinking and laughter, they took a cab back home, the ride was full of silly giggles and slurred talking. They must have made the poor driver mad. Kafei handed the money to the driver, placed a hand on his girlfriend's waist as they both entered the building. He landed a kiss on her lips as soon as they got inside, their bodies feeling so hot from all the alcohol they drank earlier that night, and oh boy, the next thing she knew, she was already on their bed, both almost naked, well, now she moreso than him, as her bra was now discarded along with the already forgotten clothes. Kafei leaned back to lock his gaze with hers before leaning back in, this time to kiss her lips, his tongue meeting with hers as his hands reached to cup her breasts, fondling them gently. She let out a moan when she felt long fingers playing with her now hard nipples. Anju hated that he had this effect on her, she'd easily melt under his touch, and there she was, tangling her fingers in his hair, her hands pulling him closer to her.

How she "_hated"_ that.

Kafei pulled back from their heated kiss, letting them both catch a bit of air, but his lips leaned down to catch her nipple hostage, licking and biting it softly while his hand still fondled her other breast. Anju arched her back against him, clutching the sheets bellow her, she bit her lower lip, trying her best to hold the moans back, and she managed to fight the urge to let them loose, that was, until Kafei's hand had made its way to her sensitive area, his finger gently stroking her entrance.

"A-ah! K-Kafei!"

"Hm… so wet already" he whispered after his lips released her breast. "Eager, aren't we?" he looked at her with a grin, she was about to protest against his teasing but she let out a moan instead when she felt one of his fingers slip into her. She closed her eyes shut and clutched his hair as Kafei slip another finger into her, rocking her hips to match his movements, oh how embarrassing it was that he body would betray her like this.

Kafei's hand had released her breast and was now holding her hips firmly, preventing her from moving, his fingers still thrusting into her. He leaned in to place kisses and nip on her neck. She pulled him closer to her, her walls tightening around his fingers.

"Come." He huskily demanded into her ear. "Come for me, Anju."

Anju let out a load moan as she reached her climax, her body arching against her lover, while his fingers, still inside her, eased her out of her orgasm. He soon withdrew his fingers, showing off his deed to her, licking her climax fluids off of them with a wide grin on his face. She blushed mildly at the sight, how she wanted to bite his lips, to take off that stupid smug look on his face, but her attention was drawn to him gesturing her to raise her hips. Anju obeyed, allowing her boyfriend to take off her undergarments, and discard them on the floor along with his own. Kafei positioned himself between her legs, and she wrapped her legs around him, as much as she wanted to tell him to hold on, that she was still a bit sensitive from her recent climax, she actually wanted him. She _needed_ him.

"Kafei…" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" he hummed, smiling at his girlfriend's plea.

"P-please…" she begged, she knew he was teasing her, and how she hated him when he did that.

"'_Please_' what, my dear?" he stroked his seed against her entrance, making her involuntary rock her hips against him, in need. At this she had enough.

"Dammit Kafei, do me!" she finally exclaimed with her eyes shut tight. "F-fuck me!"

"As you wish." He replied, planting a soft kiss on her lips just before letting his member slip into her. He started to shift his hips, to hit that spot he knew drove her insane, and thrust hard into it. She cried out loud with each of his vigorous thrusts, digging her nails into his back, earning her a low groan from him. He continued to vigorously thrust into her, making her moan louder each time. Her legs tightened their grip on his waist, she loved how he felt inside her.

"K-Kafei… Almost… I-I'm about to…" she said between pants, her walls tightening around him.

"Do it, love" he growled into her ear before biting hard into a spot on her neck he knew was sensitive for her. She cried out his name as she reached her second climax that night, lips and tongue gently caressing the area that teeth had fiercely bitten recently. Her body was trembling slightly, loosening her grip on his back. She felt Kafei thrusting faster, eager to come inside his girlfriend, and she held his hips in place as soon as he did, she wanted to feel each tremble of his, each of his weak thrusts as he continued to blow his load inside her. Kafei rested his head on her chest as soon as he was done, panting softly, Anju took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his head.

"Love you." She softly whispered against his hair, her fingers gently caressing it.

"Love you too." He looked up to kiss her lips gently.

.-.-.-.-.

When Anju opened her eyes in the morning, she found herself alone on the bed. It was to be expected, it was only on extremely rare occasions that she woke up before Kafei did. She sat on the bed and stretched her arms before getting up, and headed straight to the bathroom. The warm water felt wonderful on her skin, making it a pleasant morning shower. After she stepped out, towel wrapping her damp body, she looked at herself in the mirror, and widened her eyes in horror.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kafei was enjoying a bowl of cereal for breakfast, a mug with hot coffee next to him. He took a mouthful of cereal, his eyes fixated on the phone he was holding, the screen showing multiple images while his thumb scrolled down past each one of them. His attention was diverted the moment he heard Anju scream his name, he looked up to see her In front of him, just a towel wrapped around her body, made him want to bury his face in her neck and take all the scent in.

"Good morning sweetie, I made some coffee…" he trailed off when he saw the angry look on her face. "Something wrong?" he placed the phone on the table, he didn't want any distractions for what was about to come. Nothing serious, he hoped.

"Yes, something is indeed very wrong, and that is you! What is wrong with you?!" she seemed exalted, and this caught Kafei out of guard.

"What did I do?!" he exclaimed, puzzled as to why his girlfriend would be so upset with him this early. Anju walked towards him, and slammed both her hands on the table. Leaning closer to him, she presented her neck to him, and Kafei let out a loud snort. Now it all made sense. Her neck had a big bruise, all shades of purple decorated it, and it was located just where his mouth had latched onto.

"Can you explain to me what the heck is this?!" she added, one of her hands gesturing to her big bruise.

Heh. '_Heck'_. Nice choice of words, given the things she had said last night in her lustful, drunken state.

"I'm sorry, Anj." He said, looking down at his bowl of cereal, ready to resume his breakfast. "It didn't seem to bother you last night, quite the contrary, so I had no idea." He grinned before taking another mouthful of cereal.

That smug jerk.

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, pick a less visible, easily hide-able spot?"

"I don't know. Is there another spot where you like it just as much?" he raised his eyebrows.

Oh no, she was not gonna fall for his teasing game this early in the morning. Anju didn't grace him with a response, and turned around, making her way to the room.

"Don't forget there's coffee for you!" Kafei reminded her, that made her return and without looking at him, she grabbed a clean, empty mug and poured some coffee in it before making her leave again.

That smug, lovable jerk.


	4. Drunk Talk

The sounds of wheels driving past small pools of water on the driveway filled Anju's ears. She tried to focus on all the sounds around her, the raindrops hitting the vehicle window, she usually found them to be relaxing, the low music playing at the moment blended in perfectly. However, despite that, there was an awkward silence she was too afraid to break. Cremia was driving both Anju and her drunk boyfriend back home, she didn't even bother to mask the annoyance signs all over her face, but who could blame her? Anju had apologized to her best friend so much that the word 'sorry' had started to sound weird on her mind. Cremia told her it was all okay, that she didn't need to worry about it (and she knew her friend meant it), but the fact that the ranch girl's annoyance was caused by Kafei, or more specifically his actions, made her feel like she was just as guilty as her lover was, for some reason.

After a few silent minutes of driving (which felt like hours to Anju), the silence was finally broken. "Are we gonna like, ignore the trunk hangin' out my truck window because of the massive elephant in here right now?" Cremia asked. She sounded angry, which was to be expected. Anju just waited for Kafei to say something, she knew that '_we_' actually referred to him, and him alone.

No response.

Why did Kafei have to be so stubborn sometimes? It made Anju want to apologize to her friend again.

Cremia took a deep breath. "You're lucky Mr. Barten got involved before it got worse." Her tone wasn't as hostile as it was a little while ago. "You should be thankful to him."

Anju had decided to spend her free day at Cremia's place to lend a hand, and overall just spend some time together with both ranch girls. Just as she was getting ready to head back home, she received a call from Barten (quite an impeccable timing), to ask her if she could pick her boyfriend up: Kafei had gotten in a fight with another guy at the bar, and he was too drunk, probably the reason why he got involved in a fist fight in the first place, he wasn't the aggressive type, nor was he easily provoked. Anju panicked and told Cremia everything, her friend quickly took her truck keys and left the place in charge of her young sister Romani while she was gone.

A loud snort from Kafei made her snap away from her thoughts.

"Barten is sucha good friend." God, his speech was so slurred. "He reminds me of a character from an old game, where you play as a bartender an-"

"'Tapper'?" Cremia quickly interrupted. Anju assumed she was just trying to not snap at Kafei's drunk talk, for her sake.

"Nono, it's an old game where you serve drinks, and make points for it" Kafei continued.

"Honey… that's 'Tapper'" Anju finally spoke after staying silent for so long. She just wanted her boyfriend to get to whatever point he wanted to make, and fast, before he could anger Cremia any further.

"It's not—tch" he clicked his tongue and started to shift on his seat, trying to reach the phone that was hidden in his back pocket. The sounds his phone made whenever his fingers tapped on the screen made Anju glance over, he was struggling to type coherently. It almost made her chuckle.

_Almost_.

"Hm." Kafei raised an eyebrow as he looked at his phone before shifting on his seat again to put it back into his pocket.

"So? What was the game's name?" Cremia asked, expecting to hear the obvious answer come out of his drunken mouth.

But it never came.

"It doesn't matter." Anju swore his reply made Cremia roll her eyes. "Point is, the guy looks just like Barten. They're very committed to their job."

"Alright, I humored you long enough." The ranch girl said, parking the truck to the side to not get in the way of traffic. She turned to face him. "What the fuck happened back there?"

Kafei looked back at her for a while, Anju caught a glimpse of the annoyed expression on his face before he turned away to look out the truck window.

"I didn't start anything". He said

"Now you're just sounding like a brat." Cremia bent forward, both her hands rubbing her temples.

Kafei turned to face her, "Look, it's not my fault Brac is really fucking impulsive sometimes!"

Anju let out a loud sigh. Of course it had to be because of Brac. The guy had feelings for her, and it wasn't really a secret to anybody, not even Kafei. She tried to be nice to the carpenter apprentice, even after she had politely turned him down. It was difficult for Kafei to control his jealousy at first, but she managed to calm him down, and convince him to not pay attention to Brac nor his attitude, and it seemed to work. Or at least, she thought it did. Probably Kafei was bottling it all up and exploded today.

"Well, ignore him or something! I don't know! But don't be a fucking dumbass and jump into the first damn fight you're provoked into! You're better than that!" Cremia yelled back. Anju looked down, she felt like she could start crying any second.

"I couldn't help it" he said, Anju glanced up to see him looking out the window again.

"Yes, you could've." Cremia replied.

"No I—tch listen." He turned to face the ranch girl again. "I ignored the guy, ok? I didn't even realize he was there until much later. I was having a great time, when out of nowhere, he came to where I was and started to say a bunch of shit." He looked down at Anju, the expression on his face softening and making room for, sadness? She couldn't tell because he quickly looked back to Cremia and continued. "Like, how Anju was too good for me, that I didn't deserve her, that she deserved to be with someone better-"

"Kafei…" Anju wanted to comfort him, she was about to take his hand, but he suddenly snapped.

"And you know what? He's right! I don't deserve her!" he was practically yelling.

"Kafei!" Now it was Anju's turn to get mad. She knew it was just some stupid drunk talk of his, but she didn't want to hear him say such nonsense.

"It's true, Anj! You're too good for me!" He turned to her, he was really worked up. "You deserve so much better and instead you're here stuck with an idiot like me—"

"Kafei stop!" Anju held his arm tightly. She wanted him to stop saying all that nonsense. "Please, stop. Don't say those things. You're perfect for me."

Kafei threw himself into her arms, burying his face into her shirt and hugged her tightly. Surprised, Anju turned to Cremia (who was just as surprised as she was) before turning back to her lover, gently returning the embrace.

"Kafei… it's ok, honey." His loosened in her embrace, leaning against her. He started to mumble against her shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess."

"No, you're not." Anju heard him mumble much lower this time, but she couldn't understand what he said.

Cremia resumed her driving, and shortly after they were just like a while ago when they left the bar, just the low music playing and the rain. But this time there was a new sound that had just added to the awkward ambient: Kafei's snoring.

"Oh boy." She said. "He sure was a mess tonight. Had never seen him like that before."

"Mhm." Was all Anju could say. They remained silent for a good portion of the trip, until she decided to speak again. "It was Tapper, by the way."

"What?"

"The game he was talking about. It was Tapper." Anju wanted to make the atmosphere less tense, and perhaps some chit-chat would help. To her surprise, it had the opposite effect.

"Of course it was fucking Tapper! I know!" Cremia's response almost made Anju jump a bit in surprise, if it weren't for the snoring deadweight preventing it. "But his damn ego, your boyfriend is too damn prideful for his own good. I sometimes wonder how you can stand him."

Anju looked down at Kafei, her fingers gently brushing his hair off his face. Sure, he was a bit too prideful, but he still was the best thing that had happened to her.

She smiled. "I manage, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: Few short notes here. For this story I wanted to explore Anju and Kafei's worst traits from the game (doubts/anxiety and pride/ego respectively), and how they react to one another, but for Anju's I had a sappy ending in mind, and I thought this was sappy as it already was, so I'll leave hers for another story. **

**For those who don't know who Brac is, that's the carpenter in Majora's Mask that has a crush on Anju (Or at least I think his name is Brac). **

**If you catch the not-so-obscure references here, I'll love you forever.**


End file.
